zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:343 GuiltySpark
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Game page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Greetings! Hello hello GuiltySpark, you'll have to forgive me for not being too fancy when dropping a message. This is the first time I've actually used a talk page before. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks for your contributions and welcome to the community! =) Sorry! I hope to begin making contributions again as well -- I've been on a drawn out hiatus due to family issues and school that I've had creating stress. I will try my best to maintain this wiki, this is the first time I've ever been an admir for one so it's really an exciting experience! I do not know how to contact Kesadisan though, I'm terribly sorry! Hello Hi there, thanks for the re-invitation. As I was really busy lately, and rarely checking this wikia again, I'll let you have the admin privilage for you to take control of this wiki. I check your effort it seems worth for you to have a part on this wiki. So that's my reason, and yeah have fun! --999wiki founder kesadisan Hello Hello there, 343 GuiltySpark. I've seen that you're the member of this Wiki who has made the most editions. I'm new in this Wiki, and I'd like to help with anything I could. 999 is one of the best games I've ever played, and I think it needs a proper Wiki, full of content and information. Proper information. So, if there's anything I can do, just tell me. :) Zukdeen 02:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Answer Hello again, 343. Thanks for welcoming me. I read in your talk that you were promoted to admin by the founder, and I saw your editions, so I though I should present myself. I've been a member of Wikia since 2009, and a webmaster since 2008, having today a website with almost one thousand unique visits per day. Thanks, if any question emerges I'll be sure to ask! I will join the community. I started by making editions to the articles of Chunsoft and Aksys Games. Also, I made the article for Door q because I thought it was important, but I'm still thinking how to fill it. Oh, and I made an article for Cradle Pharmaceutical, also modifying Soporil's article to be a redirection to the Soporil section of Cradle Pharmaceutical's article. I will try to help the most I can, so if you need me for anything or want to ask me anything, just do it. I'll be willing to help. Let's make this the biggest database of 999! Zukdeen 19:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip! Yes, I was using DesmuMe, I had no idea you could do that! Thanks! I'll use that now. AwesomeTingle 21:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC)AwesomeTingle Hello Hi, thanks for the welcome. I'm kinda new around wikia and beyond basic editing, I have no idea how everything works. I do intend to at least fill in each Door and room details though, but progress will be choppy as I play the game for some of the images. mind, I figured out what its about now. Anyway, thanks for the welcome, and I'll see what I can do. I just wish this game get better recognition. It deserves at least that much. SharkGears 21:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course. I'm almost finish the 1st Class Cabin. Would you like to do the Casino? If so, I'll just skip on ahead. I think I'll do Door 3 -> Door 2 -> Sub ending. Just to get Door 3 out of the way. Also, I have no idea how to reply in talk-pages... SharkGears 23:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'm busy with work and school as well. And alright. I'll just skip the Casino and the Large Hospital Room and head to Door 3. Also, I have the RED and DEAD ready, but I was wondering is it possible to change the title from "the RED and DEAD machine" to just "the RED and DEAD" or something that makes it easier to be searched for? SharkGears 23:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the tip. I was using the old theme setting that I had set eons ago for my account (back when I was editing another wikia for a week or two) but forgot to change it back. That's why the format is all wrong on the new theme. I have fixed that problem now. Once I find where I can go through my old images again, I'll add that Licencing part in. Thanks for the head's up. SharkGears Sorry to bother you... I was trying to create the basic page for the Shower Room, and used the template (I copy and pasted it off the 3rd Class Cabin page) but for some reason, the overhead map section blows the image up to such a huge size that it pixelated the image. I have no idea why that's happening or how to fix it... Sorry. SharkGears Hey! Could you let me know if you object to the images I've added (qualitywise)? Groupoid 08:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Hey again. I just thought you might object somewhat to my images as, well, they break the "thou shalt not use MS paint" command. Instead of playing the game on an emulator, which would take some time I don't feel like investing, I'm just taking the images of a youtube playthrough with very good image quality (and yes, printscreening, and then cutting pixel perfect in MS Paint. I bet you just shuddered). Anyway, I view my contribution mainly in the form of text quality (I'm not a native speaker, but I think I write significantly better than some of the present content, even if I can be somewhat verbose) and pointing more unsual points and connections. So feel free to view any images I upload as placeholders. On another note, you might have noticed that I have filled in the pages for Doors 3,7 and 8, which as one would expect end up having a lot of shared content (I freely repeated text when applicable). I was wondering whether merging them wouldn't be something to consider. You probably have a better opinion due to your experience with other wikis. Finally, as for going for the Axe ending, as I'm not constrained to a path (since I'm not playing an emulator), so I don't have much of a plan. By nature my tendency would actually be to work by "layers" (you will notice all my contributions were in the second layer: that of the second door choice). Groupoid 19:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid The playthroughs I watch are those by Yuhzinho. I find them better because he has different playlists for each ending (he covers True, Safe and Sub, at least, which shows you every room already), and he doesn't talk (I can go either way on whether I like talking, but for these purposes silent is better, I think). As for the Large Hospital Room Hallway I introduced it so as not to spoil the fact that the numbered doors exiting from the Large Hospital Room all loop back (something you don't know when you leave the Large Hospital Room). The idea is that this is more faithful to an "in-universe" perspective. I'm fine with merging the pages provided there is a decent way to hide the spoilers (or some clarification of what "in-universe" is meant to mean that allows for it). In fact, I'm also considering how to deal with the spoiler problem in the Laboratory, as the conversations there change depending on which door you took in the first choice. Groupoid 22:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Now that I think about it, I had most of the items for the Shower Room completed. However, the minigame section... the Shower Room solution isn't really minigames so I was thinking, would it be a good idea to change the mini-game section to 'Solution'? Because for the Shower Room, its getting the valve correctly, and adding the numbers for the card reader, which isn't much a minigame by itself. I don't know, it's just a thought that baffles me. SharkGears * Also, the escape room at Door 2, the place with the cells... what should the article title be? I think it says its the Confinement Room, but well... its not really a room, per say. I was thinking Confinement Hall, and then someone else suggest Detention Deck and such and such. Should we just follow the game and call it as if its a single room? SharkGears Wikia's link Hey, do you think there would be some advantage to chosing a better link for the 999 wiki? The problem is that the link doesn't even have the string 999, which is what I would type if googling for it (googling "999 wiki", nets you a result for this wiki only at 9th (fitting), and it's the manual of style, which is probably the page that uses the actual string "999" the most). I think changing the link to something like http://999ninehoursninepersonsninedoors.wikia.com might be better, and something to consider before a possible migration becomes too big a task. Groupoid 20:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid * I found the place pretty much by accident. I checked my search history and apparently I was searching for "9 people 9 hours 9 doors cg dowload" (searching "999 cg" had already failed), and the search returned the link to the "Endings" page on the wiki (since someone mentioned CG there). So it was totally by accident. And I had actually googled for "999 wiki" multiple times in the past. Groupoid 23:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid * As for changing the name, I created an experimental wiki today just to see how the process goes (999personshoursdoors (I know the order is wrong)), and from what I investigated when trying to delete it you generally always have to contact Wikia central for anything of this sort. But you should be able to, I think. Haven't you like been the main admin of the place for quite a while now? (at least judging by their "adopt" policy, where any regular contributor can ask them for admin status if the page has not seen the admins do anything for 60 days, it would see to me they would recognize you the power to change it). In last resort (assuming they don't let you change it and you can't contact the founder of the page), you could always create a new page yourself and migrate the content there manually (with only 57 pages it might not be too painful). Groupoid 23:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid * Just wanna add something to this conversation (I'm kinda nosy, I know). There is a few different ways people tend to call the game, such as "Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors", "999" or "9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors". I haven't done the search for the last two, honestly, I just found this using the full name. I'm not a complete Internet guru, but if I were to search for the game, typing in "999" won't be the first thing I do, simply because the numbers is so common for other things, from anime and movies to books (I swear its also the number for the police department in some country...). So yea, my two cent on the matter. Butting out now... SharkGears 00:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) * Actually you shouldn't but out at all. Spark was just saying in my talk page that we should ask you. Are you satisfied with the current weblink? I certainly found this place entirely by accident. And though 999 is more ambiguous its so much shorter that many people will try it first. Never underestimate the power of laziness. All in all I think my suggestion is a decent compromise between the various names (it's actually the just the actual full name "999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors" without spacing and punctuation. * Well, I have no problem with changing the name of it. I was just thinking about the length of the URL, but then again, if it makes it easier for search, then URL length isn't relevant. So yea, if adding '999' to it will make it easier to search, then I'm all for it. SharkGears 01:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) * Hey, hey, hey! Changing it or not changing it aren't the only options! Did you know that we could also request for a redirect domain? *gasp* See: helpwiki:Domain name. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 02:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) * The thing is that a mere redirect domain has less of an effect on google searches, at least from my understanding of how those work. I've nothing against having some redirecting, but the main domain will always count more, and the current one is a bit poor. Groupoid 02:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Hah hah, i've had my laugh, sorry about that. I just had to do that... once... I apologise, I'm normally a good editor, I just had to have my moment of insanity once. Oh well, it's nice to see a fellow AA/ Halo Fan... (even though i haven't got a halo game, but i absolutely love what I've played of Reach...) Sorry forgot signature... (Sorry, I don't speak Teddie dance. User:THOMASNATOR)) 11:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Save states A while ago I got around to get 999 on Desmune to make it easier to check some stuff for my edits, but having to actually play the game from the ground up would still take longer than I would like to invest. Do you happen to have any save states you could make available? Groupoid 02:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid * Thought I'd ask you first since you seem to be around more. But I'll ask him. On another note, please delete the "escape room" page I created some time ago. I now realized you can link directly to category pages, hence making the thing useless. A screencap Hi~ Sorry I wasn't around lately, my college work is getting a bit hectic. I was wondering do you have a screencap of the up-close door '5' from the 3rd Class cabin? I looked through the page, but is there one that's a big more closer? I was thinking of using it for my presentation. Thanks. SharkGears 20:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 2nd class cabin concept art First, good job finding that cool concept art for the 2nd class cabin. Second, I'll probably want to remove it from the layout section, though, since it does not match the actual final layout in game. Do you have a suggestion what to do with it? We may consider adding a "art section" or something to the pages, if we ever have enough. Is there more concept art were that came from? Groupoid 02:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid More concept art I found these. I don't have time to upload them but I do have enough time to show them to you: *http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/img/gmw/docs/327/744/999_26.jpg- Laboratory *http://www.gpara.com/comingsoon/999/091001/img/popup/21.jpg - Kitchen *http://www.gpara.com/files/contents/c_l1255559776_71.jpg - Operating room TheNewEditor 20:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *I'll take care of this. Although the kitchen link isn't working, at least to me. Groupoid 06:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Spoiler policy for "Good people die" I was wondering whether you have an opinion on what spoiler policy to take with "Good people die". I'm considering updating the "Gyokugen Dasshutsu Adv: Zennin Shiboudes" with some of the recent information, as opposed to just keep piling on my blog post. Groupoid 20:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Main page and character pages I left you an essay like answer in the "Clover (good people die)" page, but what I want to ask here is something else: I think we visibly feature something about "good people die" in the main page (other than in blog post form). Specifically, I think maybe we should add the main good people die page to the list of "featured articles". I can try to figure out how to do this myself, but you should have an easier time. Also, maybe it's time we decide on a general content structure to be followed in the 999 character pages (similar to what you did for the escape pages). I'd willing to pick a character and give it such a treatment, and I say we then also had that character page to the main page in featured format. Groupoid 05:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid 999 Wiki revamp I've been thinking this for quite some time now, but I've been holding this off just so wiki developments could continue as normal. However, with the advent of Gyokugen Dasshutsu Adv: Zennin Shiboudes coming out soon, it's becoming more and more pressing to address this issue, so here we go: Manual of Style This will address the problems being caused with the multiple Clover, Allice, and Zero/June pages. {C}{C As those of you who read the 999 Wiki:Manual of style may know, this wiki currently runs using an in-universe perspective. For a while, writing in in-universe style worked out pretty nicely, I admit, but now, with the coming of Zendesu, that's gotta go. Before Zendesu comes out, I plan to switch the official policy of this wiki from in-universe perspective to an out-universe one. I've been browsing other wiki's across the web, and I've seen that many of them (at least the more experienced ones) have already adopted this style. What are the advantages of using an out-universe perspective, you say? The following segment, kindly borrowed from a large and experienced wiki, details nicely below: :See also Wikipedia's Manual of Style section about the topic. Articles about fiction should be written from the perspective of the audience describing the fictional material, and not from the perspective of a character in the fictional universe. The establishing of canon is an example of giving a description from an in-universe perspective. Problems associated with an in-universe perspective include: * Disregarding all or most aspects of a work of fiction as a creative endeavor * Using past tense when discussing the plot or any of its elements * Trying to reconcile contradictions or fill gaps in a fictional continuity, rather than reporting them as such * A plot synopsis written like a historical account * Fictography – a fictional character article or section written as if it were a biography * Description of fictional places written like a geographical account * Discussing a fictional topic's appearances in major works and obscure spin-off material in equal detail * Placing spiritual successors in the same continuity as the works that inspired them * Using throwaway comments or jokes as a source of information * Using image captions for film stills and screenshots asserting that what is depicted is the character, rather than a film scene depicting the character * Ordering works by their fictional chronology, rather than the actual order they were published Let's face it. The plot of 999 is well-made, but it's not completely watertight. That's why Kotaro Uchikoshi spent a good deal in the interview on the official website of 999 trying to explain the holes in the plot and telling the fans to "use their imagination" to plug in the gaps. Obviously, following this can cause some extreme problems on official content pages, for example, two editors may hold differing theories on why in the Akane (True) Ending why Seven "clearly remembered" that Akane died in the past while it is shown that she is clearly alive and survived the ordeal as June. Is it because he was lying and was working with Zero the whole time? Could Junpei's actions have caused a temporal shift that altered reality but not his memories? (Which if true, would create even more paradoxes) Is it because Seven had false memories implanted into his head? As you can see, writing in-universe could result in two editors engaging in an edit war, putting their own fandom and speculation on official content pages, a big no-no. Instead, this could be avoided by writing "out-universe" and pointing out the apparent contradiction. And as for spoilers, when I first came to this wiki, I separated the June and Zero pages to avoid spoilers, even though the policy of this wiki is that we assume that the viewer has already played the game. Otherwise writing an article while trying to avoid spoilers can seriously impede progress. Also, when Zendesu comes out, we don't know if the Zero portrayed is still June or not, since Zero is only an identity, not a character. Therefore, here are my current plans to fix the overlap: * Merge the Clover articles. Assuming "out-universe" and "pro-spoilers", this shouldn't be a problem to do. * Merge and rewrite the Allice pages to accommodate out-universe. * Merge June's Zero with June. Assuming that Zero in Zendesu is another person, then June's experience as Zero will be written on her page, the new Zero on that person's page, and the Zero article will describe the identity, and give a short summary of the each two Zeros. Again, don't be afraid of spoilers. Although this wiki was made with fandom in mind, these changes won't kill fandom entirely: it'll merely remove it from articles. Save your fandom for the blogs and discussion pages. Main Page The Main Page was created when we all thought that Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors was going to be the only game. Now with the new sequel, the Main Page needs to undergo a serious overhaul. One idea is to split the page in half: one half for the first game and the other half for the second. (Unless, of course Chunsoft plans on making a third.) And of course, this topic is widely open for discussion. Featured Article The Featured Article is supposed to reflect on what any good article on this wiki should look like. And for a while, the 3rd class cabin was the only one that met that. I haven't changed the featured yet, mainly because there would be no point in putting another Location article up there as an example. Instead, if we can get a Character article to become good enough, I think I'll put that up there. Poll I think it's high-time we changed the poll too. Any ideas, anyone? I'm fully-aware that implementing these changes will probably take some time. So let's get going. Before Zendesu comes out, we've got a lot of work to do. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 10:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) * This post does not really address much of my objections with the merge of the pages. Again, I see it as a frankly minor issue, see no hurry to do it, and think we should wait for more info on the game before doing anything of the sort. We don't even yet know if the game will be localized. "I've been browsing other wiki's across the web, and I've seen that many of them (at least the more experienced ones)" Please let me know which ones, so I can see for myself. The list of "problems with an in-universe perspective" you gave is copied straight from wikipedia, which is an horrible standard on this point for a wiki about fiction. Wikipedia is primarily a repository of knowledge grounded in reality; we are not. Of the points on the list the only one that I feel is of relevance to us is the one about reconciling contradictions. But addressing that doesn't require shifting from IU to OU. Simply restrict remarks which are speculative to "trivia sections" (which are already written OU anyway) and the like, which is exactly how I've been dealing with my escape rooms. "And as for spoilers, when I first came to this wiki, I separated the June and Zero pages to avoid spoilers" Which is how they should stay, IMO. Like I said, I'm fine with merging Clover once the two relevant pages are "on the same level", and for that I say we wait. But I'm definitely not fine with spoiling THE one major secret in the game like this. I recently had a close encounter of this very kind when playing AAI: at some point in the game I decided to check the AA wiki to check Shih-na's art, and the damn opening paragraph in the page outright says she's Calisto Yew. Fortunately I hadn't seen Calisto yet, so I managed not to pay attention to the name, hence avoiding a major spoiler (and I literally had the climax of Trials and Tribulations spoiled thanks to Dalia's family list). I don't think it is too much to ask that we take some care to avoid blatant displays of game defining spoilers: those should be moved a bit later in the page, and have some spoiler indication placed near them. In short, I'm neither "pro"-spoilers or "anti"-spoilers. I think we should take a balanced approach. "One idea is to split the page in half: one half for the first game and the other half for the second." Terrible idea until localization is indeed confirmed. I think we should give "good people die" some serious presence in the main page, but not equal footing as of yet. "The Featured Article is supposed to reflect on what any good article" I don't think the definition of featured articles should be so narrow: featured means "noteworthy", for whatever reason. Quality is one criterion, but so is content. The "good people die" page fits the bill for the second. Of course, if you are revamping the main page, giving it a dedicated section is fine by me. "I think it's high-time we changed the poll too. Any ideas, anyone?" The obvious idea is favorite "new character". I don't like the idea too much since the names are spoilers, though.Groupoid 23:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Now... * First of, I'm still thinking that the character pages should be left in-universe. I'm all for the escape room pages to be out-universe though. * When considering contradictions in the plot and putting it in a character (e.g. Seven and his amnesia), you could simply put it in the Trivia section. The Trivia section is already out-universe anyway. * I'm in when it comes to leave Zero as a seperate page. It is one of the biggest spoilers in the game, even if people who are reading the wiki are aware of spoilers. As you said it, Zero should be described as an identity. And I'm still thinking that Good People Die would be a completely different story with no spoilers for the first game so the experience wouldn't be ruined to the player so yeah, I doubt that the Zero in Good People Die is June. * The Featured Article is can only be summed up with two factors: quality and content. Quality is the presentation of the page and content is how informational the page is. Of course, the Featured Article of the Wiki right now is an escape room page and like other wikis, the Featured Article should be changed monthly. Of course, there aren't that many pages in this wiki to be nominated for Featured Article so maybe we should hold off that idea for now. * The poll should be "Which escape room did you find most enjoyable?" or "Which escape room 'music' is your favorite?" TheNewEditor 04:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler templates I don't yet have a fully thought out plan for the spoilers. For now I would just say we, for instance in the character pages, try to have the first sections contain only the most generic immediately available information (for instance, the "personality" section should only describe the "apparent" personality (say, Ace is a selfsacrifying fatherly jewel of a human being, as opposed to an immoral bastard), and reserve the information learned by playing deep into the game for sections under the spoiler template. And yes, I'm aware that there are also spoilers in the character boxes. I may try to address those later, but for now I say we at least address those spoilers which are easy to address. As for the code, it's "borrowed" from the Layton wiki, yes, though it might not be final. I think I'll have a more indepth look at what other wiki's do. But I was just itching to see how well that June pic worked for spoilers, and I must say I love it. New section on Main Page First a peeve: Please stop referring to YOURSELF as "the community" when talking to me. It's getting on my nerves and is ridiculous. As far as I can see the fact that you are currently an Admin and I'm not is purely incidental, given that I have contributed at least as much as you, and I think you should drop the pretense. The "community" can fairly be said to currently correspond to you, me, TheNewEditor and SharkGears, and yet I don't recall, for instance, any "community agreement" on: your announcement of a major revamp on the wiki; the new poll topic (to which I have objections); the decision to feature the 9th Man page (which I would veto, as it still needs plenty of work to meet my standards). Was my inclusion of the "Random Quote" section without asking bad form? Yes, though in my view no more than your actions listed above, and, frankly, I might have been more inclined to bother asking if you were more active (for instance, your grand announcement of a "major revamp" is yet to materialize in anything visible, either in actual content or as a sketch of your plans). I must however say I am surprised to even hear objections: as far as I'm concerned our current main page is incredibly boring, filed with blocks of text and some sections which feel definitely obsolete (like the gameplay one, and arguably the initial one as well), and except for perhaps the poll, I feel (the "Random Quote" section) is way more interesting a section than anything currently there. And though I learned how to produce random quotes from the Ace Attorney wiki (though I did throw in some twists of my own), that hardly "clones" it: plenty of wikis have random content on their main pages, be it quotes or trivia, and I always feel those are the most interesting for seasoned users. I'm even all for eventually creating a "random trivia" section and have it rotate/randomize with the "random quote" one, but given the current state of our article pages, "quotes" seemed easier to implement. If you have any objections to the section itself, as opposed to me not consulting with you before posting it, do voice them. Groupoid 21:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid * "Scorn" is too specific and elaborate an emotion for me to feel applicable to my tone, though there is a fair amount of irritation. There are two essential sources for this irritation: the first is that too often I find your tone extremely condescending, explaining things and giving examples as if talking to 10 year olds. This is not entirely your fault, as you don't know me, but there is no quicker way to annoy me than being talked to in such a manner; the second is your aforementioned referral of yourself as the community. I'm glad to hear you don't think of yourself as such, but some of your actions did struck me that way. For instance, when faced with the Clover "(good people die)" page, instead of trying to ask me why I specifically chose to create it, you proceeded to create a template about it, effectively presenting your opinion as some issue "the community" was concerned about. You did this again when, after I presented my extensive reasons for that choice and posted some suggestions about the main page on your talk page, you chose to address them (almost point by point), in your "community message" announcing the "major revamp" of the wiki. What you effectively did with this move was to take what was essentially an answer to me and present your position as the default course of action for the wiki. On another note, "bigotry" is to me one of the most serious accusations there is, and you should be careful to reserve the word for when it applies. Being surprised that someone would prefer the main page as it was/is is different from ignoring such positions once they have been presented, which would indeed be bigotry. In all honesty, I find that most of what can currently be found in the main page would not belong there should this wiki be "fully functional", and I assumed its current content was hence born of compromise, while my addition I feel is almost a staple for functioning wikis. I certainly wouldn't have been as nonchalant about adding the random quotes if I felt they were an exotic feature. Finally, it does seem I may have overestimated the extent of your intended revamp (possibly since there is so much I think needs changing), as you feel a significant part of it has been achieved already. That being the case, I think I will indeed make a blog post on the subject, at least for the easiest changes I have in mind. I know many people are not as argumentative as me, but you should not mistake my robust non sugar-coated argumentation for "fighting", although I am indeed annoyed at being chided for an action I view as less troublesome than your own.Groupoid 01:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Candidates for deletion I think you deleted the category page "candidates for deletion" but not the two candidates themselves (the pages "Dialog" and "Dialogaux"), which I mistakingly created when creating templates by the same name.Groupoid 02:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid * Oops, my bad. Hehe. The deed is done. That delete template looks awful and I'm thinking of customizing it. For the category page, it doesn't matter. Category pages can never truly be deleted anyway. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 03:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *That delete template is awfully bad, yes. I only used it because yesterday I got much more familiar with the existing templates, and I saw it on the list. I also considered editing it when I did see what the pages end up looking like, but it didn't seem worthwhile, and I was doing something else anyway.Groupoid 03:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Indentation in code Hey. So, this is not strictly a question about the wiki, but about how code works in the wiki. Is there any way of indentating code when creating templates? My experience so far is that every single space and paragraph matter, which just makes code unreadable after a while... (nor am I a fan of the "{{" notation for bringing up templates, but that's another issue. For reference, I have general experience working with Mathematica, LaTeX, and a couple of more obscure things, so you know where I'm coming from). *Ok, thanks. I'll survive, though I may curse heavily should I ever want to implement any complex template.Groupoid 01:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Collapsible tables Hey again (sorry about not having answered you yet on my blog post. I'll see about that once the holiday period is over and I get back into a more regular schedule...). So, I've been trying to see if I could use collapsible tables as a method to deal with spoilers, but I'm having trouble getting them to work. I was looking at this page http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Going_collapsible for guidance, so I'm guessing that the wiki just doesn't have the necessary javascript implemented (the first step). I tried to see if I could do it myself, but failed (and don't really understand why... whenever I try to edit the MediaWiki:Common.js it merely asks me to log in again (though I already am)... conceivable it is a permission issue, but I'm not sure). Could you look into the issue? Thank you! Hello and Merry Christmas! My name's Steven and I just finished the True Ending of 999 just an hour ago. For my first play through, I started the game and just made decisions based on having Lotus in my party (she's my favorite character) and ended up getting the knife ending. After a few weeks without playing, school, finals, frustration with the ending, etc., I picked it up and played nonstop! This game is out of this world! I digress~ I ended up finding your page via the comments section of the endings page, particularly this one here (the conclusion of your.. er.. 'arguement' with user AntiGuardian). Reading through through your comments helped tie-up a lot of the loose ends in my mind together and I just wanted to say thanks for clearing things up! I appreciate your dedication to the subtle details in the game!